


The Genficcer's OTP

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Ecco the Dolphin (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fanvids, M/M, Music Source: Brian Adams, Music Source: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, crackships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: I hear the wind call my nameThe sound that leads me home againIt sparks up the fire, a flame that still burnsTo you I will always return----A fanvid tribute to my favouriteEcco the Dolphincrackship, to the tune of "I Will Always Return (Finale)" from theSpirit: Stallion of the Cimarronsoundtrack.
Relationships: Ecco/The Pteranodon





	The Genficcer's OTP

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Calling the Pteranodon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593455) by [Sparky_Lurkdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon). 



> Notes added June 2nd, 2020.
> 
> This is much funnier than I remembered it being. 
> 
> Original YouTube commentary included below with minor formatting tweaks.

Over at LiveJournal, I've taken the fanfic100 challenge. In this challenge, you write 100 fanfics for the fandom of your choice, each corresponding to ninety-five prompts or five 'free spaces'. Naturally, I decided to have a crack at the challenge with the Genesis/Mega Drive _Ecco the Dolphin_ games.

Now, one of these prompts is "Lovers". Me? I don't usually set out to write or read romance stories. Nothing wrong with them, just not this Lurkdragon's bottle of soy sauce. Sometimes a pairing will pop up unbidden in one of my fics or role-plays and I'll run with it, but generally I am a terminal genficcer. So, you can see, I was at a bit of a loss as to what to do for this particular prompt.

In the end, I did figure something out. This fanvid is, I guess you could say, a tribute to this genficcer's favorite crack pairing.


End file.
